


Oh, Great! Another Lidelle Sob Story

by kirbymanx



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Spiritualism, actually being a plot point in a puyo puyo fic, perish the thought, puyo puyo - Freeform, yes puyo puyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: The real story isn’t as sarcastic as the story implies. Based on Kibasniper’s ‘Request of Puyo Puyo’. It started as a request I didn’t send in.





	Oh, Great! Another Lidelle Sob Story

**_Oh, Great! Another Lidelle Sob Story  
_ ** By kirbymanx/huskynator

Lidelle was always felt insecure about herself. In class, she's the shortest. She’s of an unknown species, so she always feels alone even if she knew she wasn’t. Has horns and rather not have people see them along with her hands. Is almost crippling shy. And has the worst win/lose ratio at Puyo Puyo of her class.

And it’s not like she’s bad at the game, as her solo endless score tells us, is that she’s very mediocre. She just can’t win. Usually just tries to have fun while losing, but that only goes so far.

Her winning streak never goes above two. And even then, it’s not because she chains high.

There are exceptions.

Lidelle is sitting on a flipped bucket outside her cottage on the outskirts of town. She sighed. “I don’t know birdies.” She referred to her animal buddies. “The high chains, the focus on chaining. What Mr. Akuma told me adds up.” She teared up.

She’s on a hefty win streak. Seven wins in a row. Almost approaching the two eight-win streaks she had previously had under her belt. She beat the most powerful being Primp Town has ever known: The ruler of the underworld, The Dark Prince, and made him her big brother.

But knowing what she knows now…

“Liiiddy! Liddy!” A familiar voice ran up to her home. A voice that normally never failed Lidelle to cheer up with its infectiousness.

“Oh, hello, Miss Ammy.” She could barely raise her voice.

“Eh, something bugging you?” Lidelle shyly nodded. Amitie sat right next to her friend. “Will you tell me?”

“U-Um… Okay. I got a winning streak of seven!” Her voice cracked. Holding on to Amitie’s arm.

“Whuh?” Amitie was perplexed. “That’s awesome, Liddy. Why are ya so sad about it? I’m proud of you~” Amitie gave a quick hug. Any other day Lidelle would’ve loved that compliment. Those words coming from Amitie, it meant a lot to her.

This is where she started flat out crying. She did she quietly and gracefully.

“Huh? What did I say? It’s good you win a lot, right?”

“No… Miss Ammy.” She sniffed. “Those battles don’t count. All those Puyos I chained don’t count… I’m possessed, Miss Ammy…”

“Wowie. Like how? Are you safe?”

“I am, but I don’t know why I am possessed by something that can’t lose at Puyo Puyo.” Amitie was relieved at Lidelle’s safety. “Puh-Please don’t them off. Mr. Akuma says they might not know what’s going on.”

“So, what going on, Hi Mister or Ms. inside Liddy? Be nice on her.”

“They can’t talk to me. They only have control during Puyo matches. They’re really good. I got 7-Chains through them. But I felt like I was doing it. I should’ve figured I was possessed. The way I stacked was different, I actually chained… This has happened twice before, and I got bad again afterward. I’m not good at anything. I thought I actually improved, Miss Ammy.”

“Oh, Liddy, I’m so sorry.”

“I-I’ll be okay.” Lidelle swallowed. “Mr. Akuma told me these possessors have at least eight Puyo matches before they leave, and I’ll be left chronically useless again… Sorry for the sad feelings, Mister or Ms. spirit.” Lidelle looked at her stomach.

“Liddy, you’re not useless.” Amitie held her. She doesn’t like people being downers. “You get good grades in school. You’re just not the best when it comes to Puyo Puyo. Thanks for helping Liddy to feel good about herself.” The friend referred to the guest.

“I don’t know… I don’t wanna Puyo anymore, I’m not good at it… I wanna get to know this spirit and deeply apologize to their face, and there’s no way we can speak to each other. But I really shouldn’t. Until what’s possibly our final Puyo match, he’s just a prisoner in my body.” She clasped her head. “But I’m just so sad right now to get up and Puyo something I can’t find it in me to do right now. I’m sorry, spirit!”

… 

Amitie lifted up Lidelle and carried her overhead.

“Aeeeiiyee! Wh-What are you doing, muh-muh-Miss Ammy?”

“Taking you to the Dark Prince!” She chirped. “I saw him chasing Arle close by. Let the spirit go out with a bang!”

“No don’t do that!”

Amitie did. She brought the small girl over the tall imposing man. And asked the Dark Prince not to hold back, give her all she got. Even the underworld’s ruler was taken aback by that. “A-Are you sure?”

“N-N…”   
“Yes! Yes, she is!”

“Well… Prepare yourself, Lidelle. Prepare yourself for my insane drop speed.”

“NO!” Lidelle screamed. The match was really scary, but regardless her body carried on. Lidelle didn’t chain higher than a 2. And here she was stacking Puyos vertically in groups of three and putting the same color on top of the next stack. Lidelle couldn’t follow it. She was overwhelmed.

Her Big Brother figure was beaten by a 6-Chain and an All-Clear before he could set off his’.

“Impossible!” The ruler over the dead yelped underneath the rubble of garbage Puyos.

“Are you okay, Big Brother?” Lidelle wasted no time digging him out, she found him. And he looked dizzy.

‘That wasn’t as cool as I thought it would be…’ Amitie lamented before she helped out the Prince as well.

“You did well.” Said like someone who didn’t take the spinning teacups too well. Those words would’ve meant a lot.

“My eighth win…” Lidelle, Amitie, and the Dark Prince went their own way after a quick match with Amite proved Lidelle is back to status quo. The poor girl ran off upset.

Later that same day. Someone was knocking on the cottage. It was the Dark Prince, much to Lidelle’s surprise. Lidelle couldn’t face him, and unlike herself, shut the door in his face.

Well. Not if a princely foot has anything to say about it. “Wait. I’m here to make sure that you by the end of the week that you can consistently Chain 5 Puyos. At least.”

Lidelle’s eyes widened like she found a cure for shyness. “R-Really. Y-Y-You’d do that f-for l-little old me?”

“No. IMEANYES!! My apologies. Habit.” He’s isn’t lying.

“Yay!” Lidelle grabbed the Prince by the hand and took him to the outside. Giggling in happiness. Not only to get better at Puyo Puyo but also to spend time with her big brother.

_ What the hell? _ The spirit said truly departing as Lidelle’s story concluded.


End file.
